Just a story :
by HeyItzMe
Summary: There's new girl in town and a new addition to the gang.  See what happens in the story based on my dreams.


**Chapter one**

"Just 5 more minutes mom!" I said as I pulled my duvet over my head.

"No honey it's your first day at this school, you don't want to be late."

"FINE" I growled back at her. I didn't even want to go to that school anyway.

I got out of bed changed into my jeans and found my coat. "Thank god this thing is red, not some weird shade of fucking pink." I said pulling my coat on,

"Watch your language young lady!" mom said from across the room. She came over to me and handed me a new scarf and hat. I stared at her as if she was from another planet…"Mom! I'm not wearing those!" I said angrily giving them back to her. "Why?" She said smiling at me. "Because I like my old stuff!" I ran over to my drawers, quickly grabbing my old torn scarf . "You're going to have to get rid of that old thing someday Alyssa" She went downstairs. I flipped her off (luckily she didn't see.) and followed her downstairs. When we were downstairs I ran past the kitchen, skipping breakfast because I didn't want detention on my first day of school. I picked up my skateboard but as I went to leave my mom shouted "By the way the bus stop is just up the road!" I sighed and put my skateboard back down "Ok mom, thanks…".

It was 8:35AM when I got to the bus stop, so I had 5 minutes to wait. I turned to see four boys, two of them shouting at each other. "Well, they got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning ." I said to one of the boys, he had a blue hat with a red puffball on top. "Nahh, they do this all the time." He replied.

I laughed "I'm Alyssa". "Stan." he replied as he watched the two boys shouting. A boy with an orange parka standing next to Stan winked at me and said"Mrph mrph mrphh!". "What did he say?" I asked Stan "He said, Heyy I'm Kenny." he looked at me then at the two boys again. "Hi Kenny…." I waved at him even though we were pretty much next to each other. "Kyle. Dude the bus is here…." Stan got onto the bus followed by a boy wearing a green ushanka, i'm guessing that's Kyle. The other one was fat, and was wearing a blue and yellow hat.

I got on and sat in the middle row, about 2 minutes after an odd looking boy with blond hair sat next to me. "Hi, I'm Alyssa." I said quietly "Hi, I'm t-tweek" He looked as if he had waaaay too much coffee that morning. About 5 minutes later he started acting really weird so I just looked at him as if to say 'Dude what the fuck?' .

As I walked into school I spoke to Stan again to ask him if I was in his class "Well we're expecting another kid in our class so probably. By the way this is Kyle and Cartman." He pointed at each if them "Okay, Which way to the front desk?" "That way" Kyle pointed. "Thanks, cya in class." I waved to them. I walked down to the front desk and collected my locker key and my schedule. I found my locker and then ran to class.

"And so kids that's why y-" the teacher was saying but got interrupted by me opening the door. "Oh well hello there, you must be Alyssa, I'm Mr. Garrison. Take a seat next to Craig" he pointed next to a boy with a blue chullo hat and a yellow puffball on top. I went over to him and started talking again. "Hi Craig…." I whispered. He was drawing himself as a spaceman…. he just flipped me off and went on drawing spaceman Craig. (My face: O.O )

At last the bell rung and all the kids ran from their classes. I went over to my locker and saw Kyle, Stan, Kenny. Then I saw Cartman punching his locker "OPEN GODDAMNIT!" I walked to him, I found his key on the floor and threw it at him. "There, happy?" Kyle, Stan and Kenny laughed. I put up a Terrance and Phillip poster inside my locker. "You like Terrance and Phillip?" Stan asked me. "Yeah! Who doesn't?" I exclaimed. "The girls here think its stupid." he shook his head. "WHAT? Well that's strange dude, everyone at my old school loves T&P." I stuck my books inside my locker. "So are you still coming over tonight guys?" Kyle asked. "Yeah! This is gonna be awesome, a brand new movie!" Stan said cheerfully. "Do you wanna come over too Alyssa?" Kyle asked me. "What for?" "There's a new Terrance and Phillip movie on tonight, we're gonna watch it at my house!" "Sure! Here's my mobile number text me your address and the time I should come over." I gave him my number and ran to the bus stop, they must have had a club or something to go to after cuz they didn't follow me. A girl came to the bus stop and a couple of minutes after another girl came as well. "Hi you must be the new girl, because I've never seen you before!" one girl with black hair said. "Um yeah…" I kicked a lump of snow at a passing car (It was Craig's, and I think you know why I kicked it.) . The girl with the black hair stared at me, "I'm Wendy and this is Bebe." she pointed at the other girl, she had blond hair. "Welcome to south park.". "Hi Bebe." . Finally the bus arrived, I thought I'd be stuck with them forever. I jumped on the bus and ran to the back.


End file.
